


30 Day OTP Challenge USUK

by coffee_and_cosmos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A bunch of those characters are just mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_cosmos/pseuds/coffee_and_cosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is so old omg but yeah it's done so crosspost</p><p>7/15/16: Crossposted to AO3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1- Holding hands

Alfred, better known by his nation name, America, was determined to get Arthur, also known as England, to hold his hand. He had two different approaches to this goal. One was to just ask, which was more of a last resort really. The other way was to have it happen, which was his first choice.  _ Maybe if we go to see a horror movie he'll hold my hand, _ he thought to himself.

America was going to get England to hold his hand even if it was the last thing he did. "Yo! Iggy!" he called out to said Englishman. "It's England not 'Iggy' and what do you want America?" the other asked. "Well dude, you see, there's a movie I really want to go see but it's a little too scary and Japan told me he couldn't come with," he explained. "So you want me to come with?" he asked the American. America nodded, "Yup! You can be there to keep the scariest things at bay," he cheerfully suggested. "That seems fun, alright, I'll go," England said. "Wow, I thought you'd resist more," he noted. "And what exactly does that mean?" the other asked, showing signs of irritation. "Well, you tend to disagree with everything I say," the wheaty blonde American said. "Well, consider this different," the mousy blonde Englishman said with a small but evident smile.

Somewhere along the way during the movie, America got what he wanted. All he wanted from it was to hold England's hand; he got to do just that.


	2. Day 2- Cuddling somewhere

England was napping on his couch. America walked by and smiled at the sight.  _ He is so cute! _ he thought. He sat next to the sleeping Englishman. “Iggy, you look so cute right,” he said. Said Englishman turned onto his side in his sleep. “So cute,” he said. He rolled into the American’s lap.

He brought England closer to his chest and smile. He placed his face in England’s mousy blonde locks. He grinned and sniffed them, not in a creepy way that is, just because he was curious of the other’s scent.  _ Tea, it is so strong, also I smell something else, roses? _ he thought. Eventually he wrapped himself and the other in a large blanket. They both sat there for a bit.

America poked the other’s large eyebrows.  _ Pfft, they look like caterpillars, _ he thought as he poked them. England stirred a tiny bit but not too much to wake up. He gave a cute yawn but fell back asleep.  _ Oh my god, he is super cute, I am going to die, _ the American thought to himself. He kissed the other’s bushy brows and cuddled with him for a bit longer.

Not long after, England woke up. “America?” he said when he woke up and rubbed his eye in the process.  _ Oh no, he is going to be suspicious of you, stay cool, _ America thought to himself.

“Iggy-”

“England.”

_ Iggy is cooler anyways.  _ “England, right. So England, I know this looks bad and all but-”

“It’s fine.”

“What?” the American asked. “I said it’s fine,” the Englishman repeated. “Really!” America said with excitement. “Yes,” England nodded. “Thank you so much!” he happily said to the other as he hugged him tightly. “America! Too tight!” he said as he gasped for air from the other’s monstrous grip. “Sorry,” the American apologized, cuddling the Englishman in a softer manner.

“This is nice.”

“Yeah it is.”

“I love you Alfred.”

“Love you too Artie!”

“It’s Arthur.”

“Artie is so much more fun to say!”

“Git.”


	3. Day 3- Gaming/watching a movie

America was playing video games and he was getting beat  **bad** . Why you may ask, he was playing  _ Super Smash Bros _ with England and he was really good at it. “Why are you so good at this?” he finally asked the Englishman. “I played it with my brothers,” he said, beating his boyfriend at the game once again.

America groaned with frustration. “You are too good at this and I always find you with your nose in a book!” he said to the other with obvious agitation. “It’s not my fault Sir Arthur Conan Doyle makes good books,” he defended. 

“Why don’t we watch a movie instead?” the American suggested, obviously sick of losing. “Alright, what do you what to watch?” the Englishman asked. “Maybe something by Disney?” America said. “That’s fine by me,” England agreed. “We’re either watching ‘Alice in Wonderland’ or ‘Big Hero 6’, you decide Iggy,” he told the other while looking in the cabinet with movies in it. “You choose,” he said, really fine with either choice. “Big Hero 6 it is then!” the American cheerfully said.

About a hour and a half later, the movie ended and England was sleeping on America’s lap. He smiled at the sight.  _ England, you really are too cute, _ he thought to himself. He picked up the sleeping man carefully. He walked to their bedroom and set him on the bed. America kissed England’s forehead and turned the lights out.

“Goodnight England.”

The Englishman mentally grinned to himself; he realized how lucky he is.  _ I have a man who loves and I love him in return. He’s a bit of a sore loser, but I did beat him at that game a lot. It might have been excusable,  _ he thought with a mental chuckle.


	4. Day 4- On a date

It’s not clear how but America and England ended up having dinner together pretty soon. They were having a nice dinner; they finished it relatively quickly though. When they finished, America took England to the carnival in town. 

The Englishman stood in disbelief. “A-Alfred? Are you serious?” he squeaked out. The American nodded and then grinned. England nearly crushed him as hard as he could as a “thank you”. America hugged the smaller man back and lied his chin on the other’s head. He brought the other closer by only a little bit. Their embrace lasted for a few minutes but ended when England squeezed out.

After they rode all of the rides, America led his boyfriend to the ferris wheel. They boarded on the ride with an obviously excited American. The older Englishman felt awkward in the small cart the whole time. They exchanged glances and other awkward body language.

When they got home, they watched Netflix and ate pizza.

“This is my favourite part, Iggy.”

“Because we’re together in a non-awkward situation?”

“Yup.”

“I sometimes wonder why I love you, even though you are a git and a dork.”

“What can I say? I’m  _ adorkable _ !”

“Alfred no.”

“Alfred yes.”


	5. Day 5- Kissing

America and England were sitting on the American's couch, watching TV. Torchwood, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Firefly, Supernatural, and Avengers: Agents of SHIELD were among their list. America brought snacks from the kitchen to them to enjoy while watching television. England lied on the other’s lap, enjoying the night.

America smiled at the Englishman. He pressed his lips against the other's for a short chaste kiss. It was just a sweet one, nothing much behind it, just love.

"You taste like tea."

"Sh-shut up!"


	6. Day 6- Wearing each other's clothes

America woke up to see a certain Englishman wearing his clothes. England turned around quickly and obviously embarrassed. "I-I-It's not what it looks like," he stammered. "Are those my clothes?" the American asked.

"Yes, I'll-"

"You look adorable!"

"What?" England said with confusion. "It's true, you look super adorable, and like a hero," America said with a grin. England hit the other on his head.

"I hate you."

"Love you too!"


	7. Day 7- Cosplaying

“No America!” England called out. “But you have to be the Robin to my Batman,” America pleaded with him. What was happening was America wanted England to cosplay Batman and Robin with him but the Englishman saw the Robin costume and bailed out; the American, at the moment, was attempting to persuade the Englishman into wearing the costume.

Later on, England locked himself in the bathroom. At this point, America gave up and just lied against the door. He started fake sobbing enough to lure the other out from his hiding place. The mousy blonde peeked out from the door to which a fully costumed wheaty haired boy yanked him out. He held him tightly for a few minutes.

“Will you wear it now?” America asked quietly. “Fine, if it’ll shut you up,” England mumbled. “Yes!” the wheaty haired American triumphantly said. They both got up so the mousy blonde Englishman could get changed. When he finished, the other swooped him off his feet.

He took him to the couch where they sat down. “Are you satisfied?” England questioned with annoyance. “Yup,” America grinned.

“Good, can I take this off now?”

“Not a chance.”

“That’s bollocks.”

“You and your slang.”


	8. Day 8- Shopping

England and America went out shopping as England ran out of tea. “What kind are we buying?” America asked as he searched the shelves. “All different kinds,” the other said as he looked as well. “Cool, cool,” the American noted. “Yeah,” the Englishman replied.  _ Awkward, _ America thought.

They searched the aisles and shelves until, “I found it!” a triumphant cry with an obvious British accent. “That’s amazing Artie!” the American cheered, getting tired of searching. “Are we done now?” he asked. “Not now Alfred,” the other said calmly. He let out an agitated groan. England chuckled at America’s dramatic exhibition.

They wandered through the store looking for who knows what. England knew what they were looking for but he wasn’t going to tell America of course. He then found it, the Jammie Dodgers, life was complete. He had scones, tea, biscuits, America, and Jammie Dodgers, life was good.

“You were looking for Jammie Dodgers? I could have helped you,” the sapphire eyed American pointed out. “Shut up,” the emerald eyed Englishman mumbled. “Nah, let’s get home,” America said. “Fine,” England said.

“We’re marathoning Torchwood aren’t we?” America asked. “Doctor Who and Sherlock as well,” England added.

“You’re lucky I love you and your nerdy shows.”

“Of course you do, they’re British.”

“What are you saying?”

“Your citizens love my country.”

“They better, you’re pretty awesome.”


	9. Day 9- Hanging out with friends

America and England were hanging out with Japan, Norway, Denmark, Prussia, Canada, Romania, and Bulgaria (Who came with Romania). England invited Norway and Romania, the latter bringing along a guest. America invited Denmark, Prussia, and his brother, Canada. They were sitting around watching Netflix and eating junk food. All was good, until the rest of the United Kingdom plus Ireland came. The first was a rambunctious Scotsman, who represented Scotland and was the second oldest while Ireland held the title of eldest sibling. Northern Ireland and Wales were only older than England by a little, but still older. 

The whole family was known for their eyebrows; it was almost considered infamous. While the Irish siblings did have a small difference in their eyebrows, they were still dark and large. Anyway where were we, oh right, England’s family.

None of them agreed on anything, ever. Whenever there was a debate about something it lasts for hours. This of course irritated America as he couldn’t spend time with England. No matter how long the last one was, there was another argument soon after. This was driving him mad. He might have to steal his own boyfriend back. He prepared a strategy to obtain England back.

“Drinking contest!”

“America, but yo-”

“Irish lady, Scottish dude, Welsh guy, other Irish person, kitchen!”

“Oh you’re jealous.”

“Am not!”

“Yes you are.”


	10. Day 10- With animal ears

America was looking around England and his bedroom for a thing he bought from Japan. What was this thing exactly, it was Nekomimi ears. He found them a nifty little thing and bought two pairs of them, one for England and the other for himself.

He poked the sleeping Englishman to give him his pair. When the man woke up, he was greeted by a smiling face. "Morning sunshine," he chimed cheerfully. England rubbed his eye, "Huh?" "You don't remember? The cat ears from Kiku?" America reminded him.  _ Oh shit,  _ those _ ,  _ he thought to himself. "America, why exactly do we have those again?" he asked the eager American. "The were really neat and I thought we needed them," he answered. England mentally facepalmed himself.  _ Why? _

They eventually both found themselves wearing the cat ears. They watched it move as it was calibrating to their brainwaves. America grinned widely.

"We're cats now."

"Shut up."

"Feisty this morning, aren't we?"


	11. Day 11- Wearing kigurumis

America normally wore kigurumis to bed, but England, he never did this. Strangely, one night, he came to bed in a kigurumi that was similar to a certain mint coloured bunny. America, in his normal bear kigurumi, grinned at the sight. 

"Adorable Iggy," he commented. "Sh-shut up," he said, curling up next to the other. The American stroked the Englishman's hair and smiled. "You should wear this more often," he suggested. "I'd rather not," the other replied.

"You will, I know how you are."

"Lies."


	12. Day 12- Making out

America and England were sitting on their couch peacefully. America grinned and pressed his lips against England's own. He nipped at the other's bottom lip for entrance but was teased for a little bit. His tongue explored its newfound territory and declared dominance. England wrapped his arms around the American's neck as he returned the kiss.

After a while, they both broke away, panting. England smiled slightly and they touched foreheads.

"Love you, you git."

"Love you too England."


	13. Day 13- Eating ice cream

It was a hot summer day, sometime in June. America and England were eating ice cream to cool off. England got vanilla and America got chocolate. The Englishman seemed to be enjoying himself and as did the American.

They awkwardly enjoyed the ice cream in silence and then England’s started to melt. “Bloody hell,” he muttered as it dripped down his chin. America saw this and licked his thumb to clean the other’s face. “Didn’t you do this when I was little?” he pointed out. The mousy blonde nodded, “Maybe that’s why it is instinctual.”

“Maybe,” the wheaty haired American agreed. The Englishman moved himself into the American’s lap. He stayed there peacefully and napped in the end. It was an eventful day for both parties for obvious reasons.


	14. Day 14- Genderswapped

America woke up one morning and went to go wash his face. As he was washing his face, he noticed his face felt smoother and thinner. He looked in to mirror and sure enough, he wasn’t a man anymore, at least for a little while.  _ Don’t panic, it must be that one of England’s spells backfired, _ he (well she) thought. Soon after, England came from the bed. “Ameri-Holy shit! Who are you and how did you get in my house?!" was the immediate response. England then looked in the mirror, "Since when was I female?" "Iggy, dude, it's me, America, your lover, I think one of your spells backfired or something," s/he said.

"Hopefully, it wears off within a few hours," the other hoped. America grabbed hold of England's pigtails and pulled lightly. "Stop," s/he said to the other. They spent the next few hours doing things they couldn't imagine as men.

Soon enough, the time came where they fell asleep and when they awoke, they were men again.

"Yes! I missed being like this! I even missed your bushy eyebrows."

"Stop."


	15. Day 15- In a different clothing style

England was going through his closet when he found one of the most embarrassing bits of his past, his punk phase.  _ Oh god no,  _ he thought to himself. America came bursting in with a wide grin. He looked at what his boyfriend was doing and snickered to himself. The Englishman's face heated up and was a ruby colour. The American grabbed some of the clothes and put them on. This made England blush even more. America was wearing his old clothes, granted they were too small for him but still.

England decided to join in on this, wearing his punk clothes that is. He regretted all decisions he has ever made up to this point, even if they were correct. "Why?" he hissed at his lover. "Are you loving it? Being a punk rocker again?" America asked. "No, not today," England growled. "Oh well, I love it," he said, nuzzling the Englishman.

"You're lucky I love you."

"Yeah."


	16. Day 16- During their morning ritual(s)

England woke up and went to brush his teeth. He washed his face and showered shortly afterwards. He started making a quick breakfast for America and him while America slept.

America woke up, noticed England was out of bed and then went to the bathroom to wash up. He washed his face in the shower. When he finished his shower, he shaved off his stubble that was growing. He then went to the kitchen to eat breakfast with England. 

It was a normal morning for both of them.


	17. Day 17- Spooning

England was lying down calmly on America and his bed. America jumped onto there with him. He held onto the other tightly from behind. He put his head in the back of England's neck and fell asleep eventually. 

"Goodnight love."


	18. Day 18- Doing something together

The two English speaking nations were sitting on their couch, watching TV. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. America had England and him marathon Supernatural. England agreed only if they could watch another show afterwards.

They spent a majority of their time that day watching Supernatural. America brought England closer to him and cooed happily. "I love you," he mumbled into the other's hair. "I love you too," the mousy blonde muttered. The wheaty haired American grinned and lifted up the smaller Englishman. "Put me down you git!" he hissed.

"Nah."

"Hmph."


	19. Day 19- In formal wear

"America, don't lazily put on your tie," England scolded. "But Iggy!" America whimpered, "I don't want to!" "You have to, we have to at least look like gentlemen," England said. The American groaned in annoyance. "Fine," he said reluctantly.

They arrived to Austria's dinner party on time. There was a formal dress code that was strictly enforced. England fixed his tie a little and fixed America's as well. "We need to look proper," he told him. America rolled his eyes in boredom. 

The party seemed to last an eternity but they made up ways to have fun. They made popping noises and saw how quickly it would get on Austria's nerves. They also poured pepper in Austria's tea. 

When they arrived home, they fell asleep as soon they jumped into bed. America kissed England's forehead, "I love you." England  smiled at him, "Love you too."


	20. Day 20- Dancing

It started with music. The music progressed to dancing, which, despite being the gentleman he was, England was nervous about it. America saw his anxiety towards the subject and led the dance. The Englishman nervously blushed. “I-I-I-I,” he stammered quietly. The American put his finger to his lips, “Shh.” He blinked at him and rolled his eyes.

America took England’s hand in his own and smiled. He spun the smaller male and grinned as he did so. He quickly kissed his forehead and then lifted him.

He quickly finished up their dance and he was getting tired. America sat down and dragged England down with him onto his lap. He kissed his English boyfriend’s forehead and grinned.

“Love you Artie!”

“It’s Arthur!”


	21. Day 21- Cooking/baking

England was cooking as America could tell from the smell in the air.  _ Oh no, please don't tell he is, _ he thought to himself as he peered into the kitchen.  _ And he is,  _ he thought as he sighed. England, to say it simply, does not have the capability of cooking. His baking is much better, but his cooking is monstrous. He somehow could make things undercooked and burnt to a crisp at the same time.

America was not pleased. He normally eats it to make the other feel pleased with himself. He was not, I repeat was not, going to deal with it today. He was not in the mood for food poisoning at this time. He would rather live and get to love England a while longer. Now, how was he to go about putting him down easy. Then he got an idea, feed it to the cat.

Their cats seemed to eat anything, at least Ace did. Crumpet was not as keen on it but he could stomach his owner's cooking. When England finished cooking whatever this was originally supposed to be, America pretended to eat it and accidentally actually ate it. He tried not to gag as it would be rude.

"It was...nice," he said, realizing it didn't taste bad. "Thank you love," England said, kissing his nose. "You're welcome," he said, still in shock.  _ How did this happen? England normally can't cook,  _ he thought. He kissed England's forehead, then went to lie down to think about this great mystery that was England's sudden skills in the culinary arts.


	22. Day 22- In battle, side-by-side

America was looking at old photos and having reactions to each one. There was one in particular that stuck out in his mind to him, it was from when they were in World War two. He wanted to cry a little bit; it was not a pleasant memory.

_ The mousy blonde Englishman fixed his uniform. "Ah, America, how are you?" he asked. "Well," the wheaty haired American grinned. He had to put on this façade day after day. Truthfully, he was breaking down in his mind. He wanted to desperately embrace the smaller man and never let go, to escape this nightmare. Alas, he could not, he had to fight in this war. He had to win it, with Arthur by his side, forever. _


	23. Day 23- Arguing/Day 24- Making up afterwards

It started out with a disagreement between the two English speaking nations. It must have been major as they slept in different rooms that night. The American knew he'd have to make up to the Englishman as he was quite stubborn.

"Iggy," he said as he opened the door slowly. "Go away," the other mumbled quietly. He sat on the bed, "I love you."

"Git."

"I know you love me too, can I sleep in here again?"

After a long while of thinking it over the Englishman reluctantly agreed. To which, America grinned, kissed England's forehead, and then cuddled with him until he fell asleep.


	24. Day 25- Gazing into each other's eyes

England was sitting by a sleeping America. He was stroking the other’s wheaty blonde hair. That’s when he blinked awake. Azure eyes met emerald eyes. England’s face heated up with a bright crimson colour. To which the American smiled. “You look cute Iggy,” he commented. “I do not!” he denied. “Aye aye,” the other said with a chuckle.


	25. Day 26- Getting married

It started with a proposal. Then a few years later, America and England were planning their wedding. They decided it should be in May as spring weddings are usually the most breathtaking.

England went with Romania and Norway to buy his tuxedo while America went with Prussia and Denmark to purchase his own. In the end, the American simply went to get a suit of his refitted. It was an old suit his English counterpart got him when he was younger.  _ I did say I'd wear it on special occasions,  _ he thought with a grin plastered on his face.

May eventually rolled around and they were all getting prepared for the big day. Norway woke England up by shaking him. "Bloody hell," he muttered. "Come on, you don't want to be late to your own wedding, let's go," the Norwegian said as he tugged on his arm.

After they exchanged vows and a kiss, they had a swell reception. Everyone was happy, especially the newlyweds, especially them.


	26. Day 27- On one of their birthdays

America woke up with a terrible headache and a agonizing sore throat one morning. The worst part, it was July 4th, his very own birthday. He didn't want to be sick on his own birthday, that's a miserable thing. He turned on his side with a groan.

Meanwhile, England was putting together a breakfast for the bedridden American.  _ Let's see, apple juice, toast, and eggs, almost forgot the bacon!  _ he thought nearly slapping himself in the face.

"Rise and shine," the Englishman purred while his American counterpart groaned. He set the breakfast next to the half asleep American. "You should eat, I brought cough drops and ibuprofen if you need it," he cooed. He kissed the other's forehead and left.  _ He needs his rest, England,  _ he thought to himself.  _ Let him rest. _


	27. Day 28- Doing something ridiculous

America peered into the kitchen and grinned. He put on the ridiculous hat. "Iggy!" he said as he glomped the smaller Englishman. England stood in an awkward silence for a while. "America, what is that hat?" he asked. The American blinked a little, "What do you mean?"

"The chicken hat."

"Oh that, it's nothing."


	28. Day 29- Doing something sweet

America snuck up behind England and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "America," he said calmly while said American grinned from ear to ear. He kissed the back of  England's neck, who blushed brightly. "A-America," he stammered quietly. "Hmm?" he said as he held him tightly. "Why are you being so affectionate today?" the Englishman asked. "Why can't I because I want to?" the American pouted. England rolled his eyes as America lovingly nuzzled him. "I love you," he mumbled in the other's mousy blonde hair. "I love you too," he said.


	29. Day 30- Doing something hot

It was a hot Midsummer day. America had to fix the air conditioner as it broke down earlier that day. England made lemonade when he was complaining about sweating buckets. The Englishman sat at the table and drank a glass of the lemonade to cool down. After the American finished the tedious chore, he drank the lemonade with the other.

"England?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I do too, now drink or you'll overheat."

"Okay~!"


End file.
